Caliome:
Overview: The nation of Caliome is a kingdom on the Western Continent, and on the Caliome Peninsula. The nation served as the region's first Prime Minister and WA Delegate. They are responsible for the political system we have in the regional politics today. They are a major military strength, but they do not take much part in conflicts, due to their introverted nature. However, even if they do not partake in the regional politics much, they are still an important part of the culture of Southfield. Religion The nation of Caliome does not have freedom of religion guarenteed to its citizens, and therefore, has established what has been called Roman Catholicism as it's official religion. It is believed that the god in this religion is responsible for the selection of the king as well. Appearance Most Caliomeans are known to have pale, or pasty skin. They also have either dark brown, or chocolate brown hair, and green eyes. Their features are mostly preserved due to the lack of intermingling of people from other places. Architecture The architecture in Caliome is based off of that of their original ancestors. Unlike the other nations of Southfield, the nation of Caliome was not settled by the First People. Their founders were from a place unknown to the masters, but called Italy by the nation's inhabitants. The buildings all have marble columns and large gardens. The cities are connected via large roadways that crisscross the land and lead to the capitol city. Geography: The nation of Caliome is on the coast of the Western Continent, pertruding into the ocean in a wide peninsula. The Sea of Dragons washes up against the nations western coast, and the Eastern Sea against it's eastern coast. To the north and east are flat lands, where the cities and farms of the country are. To the west and south are the Caliomean Mountains, where minerals are mined. History The country of Caliome started out as an attempted Italian colony in the Sea of Dragons. Later, the nation broke away, due to unknown reasons. Many scribes and historians believe the reason was due to lack of communication and the growing presence of the First People in the region. After the break away, the government had a massive power struggle. In the beginning days of the new nation, it started as a Dictatorship. But, after a few hundred years, this dictatorship fell to unknown reasons, but it is believed to rebellion. Then they declared their nation a Kingdom. This kingdom reigned for hundreds and thousands of years, until it also fell. It is now declared as an Autocracy, but it is based on dictatorship principles. The first election that took place was held by the church. So it is HIGHLY believed that the leader of the nation is chosen at God's hand. The first King's name is unknown due to his assassination on his first day in office. After that, the citizens decided that the first family that lived in Caliome would become the Monarch. Shortly after, the family line went missing, and they decided to elect the second non-family King. He went by, "Il re Battisti" aka "Battisti I." His real name being Nicholas Battisti. About 3 months into the new King's term, the past monarch's son was discovered. The son was instantly crowned, which threw Caliome back into the form of an autocracy. Currently, former re (King) Battisti is leading the nation at the first "Il Duce" (Dear Leader) in honor of the late Benito Mussolini. Currently, Caliome is still working under the newly founded autocracy style government. Language The nation of Caliome is the only region in the nation to date that uses the language known as High Speak. The language, as cataloged by the scribes, is a mixture of the Southerton Tongue of Southerton, and the foreign language that the original settlers of Caliome brought with them, which is called Italian. Foreign Relations The nation of Caliome is very intrusive. They rarely engage with the other nations of the region, but still had their influential times. During the begining days of the region, the nation of Caliome decided to run for the region's WA Delegate position, which they ran for unopposed. When they got this seat, Nicholas Bastilli implemented the system that we have today: a head of state, which serves as the region's WA Delegate, and their small council, which they appoint. Government The Government of Caliome is similar to that of the other nations of Southfield, in the manner that there are several cabinet departments, all reporting to the Il Duce. The government has several departments, such as: Defense, Justice, Commerce, Finance, and the (Federal Board of) Education.The nation differs majorly in politics, with the "People's Left Party" and the "Grand Right Party (Fascist)" always in a power struggle.